Akatuski Family
by YukiNanase
Summary: sasodei kakuhida kisatachi peinxkonan zetsuxtobi i don't own Naruto me and lil sis in story bad at summaries rated m later chapters


'Sup Yuki here and I am once again obsessed with Sasodei there so cute together so when I get Sims 2 imma have Sasodei family ^^ so here is a Sasodei story if I get some reviews maybe just maybe I might write more so plz review ^^. P.S my lil sis is here I'm in here too ^^her name is Tsuki (not her real name) enjoy the story ^^.

"Danna?! Have you seen my clay? I can't find it anywhere." Deidara asked his best friend. Ok let me describe Deidara Iwa and Sasori Akasuna. They knew each other ever since deidara was 1 and Sasori was 2. What cute little children, they're childhood friends. They live together in Akatsuki Orphanage for unnatural children.

Ok let's start with Deidara Iwa. Deidara partially lived in the orphanage. He was born with a birth defect (his mouth hands ^^) and his parents saw that as a problem so they sent him to the orphanage. Deidara and his best friend Hidan (Hidan is immortal in this too lazy to explain) is mistaken as girls quite a lot and that started they're cross dressing. Deidara has deep ocean blue eyes but prettier than the ocean itself, long beautiful blonde hair that reached to his lower back but it was kept pulled up in a high ponytail and he is tall for his age.

Now Sasori Akasuna. Sasori's parents died when he was very young so he went to live with his grandmother, but they were in an accident which killed his grandmother and he ended up with a puppet body to keep him alive. Sasori is also very skilled with poison. Ever since his grandmother died sasori started to make puppets like the ones his grandmother taught him how to make. Sasori has wild untamed blood red hair, beautiful muddy brown eyes and he's short for his age though some may say his shortness is cute for him.

Ok anyways let's start on the first day of first grade shall we? Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Yuki and Yuki's little sister who was going to preschool Tsuki were walking hand and hand to the front of Konoha Academy. "Onee-tan I'm scarwd." Tsuki said unable to speak right. They all tightened their grip on each other. "It's going to be ok, all right? You have me, Hi-Chan, Dei-Chan and Sori'-Chan." Yuki said in a reassuring motherly voice. Yuki and Tsuki have lived in Akatsuki all their life like Deidara. Yuki has beautiful black and blue short hair along with her blood red eyes that rival Sasori's hair. People called her a vampire or a witch which is right she's a vampire witch. Vampire witches are pretty rare well at least pureblood vampires who are witches. Tsuki on the other hand has milky white eyes and long white and black hair. She was vampire werewolf though she's related to Yuki she's not a pureblood. Hidan, Deidara and Sasori are demons but they don't know just yet (don't fuck with my logic). They all took a deep breath and started to walk through the doors to be greeted by two people. One was female with pink hair and green eyes; the other was a male and he looked like he got hit by the ugly bus then got shit on. He had a fugly haircut, bushy ass eye brows and an ugly ass green jumpsuit. "Hi I'm Sakura Haruno." The girl said in a high pitched voice and yuki and the three boys disliked her already.

"I'M ROCK LEE THE HADSOME DEVIL OF KONOHA ACADEMY IT'S WONDER FULL TO SEE NEW FACE HERE! COME MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!" Rock Lee yelled and looked at Yuki. He ran towards her and grabbed her hands. "WHY YOU MUST BE YUKI KURAI!" Lee yelled and made Yuki glared and nodded. Tsuki looked up at her sister with a confused and scared looked. "Ya what of it?" Yuki growled earning a gasp from Deidara and Tsuki, Sasori and Hidan weren't fazed at Yuki's rudeness. Lee let go of Yuki's hand and stood back. Sakura cleared her throat to get their attention. "Umm, I'll show Tsuki-Chan to her class, Sakura said then turned to a glaring yuki, may I Yuki-Chan?" she asked tilting her head to the side smiling. Yuki looked at her little sister then looked back at the smiling pinkette. "Ya sure." Yuki said giving Sakura a death glare that made Sakura shiver. "Ok then, come on Tsuki-Chan let's go show you around the preschool section of the academy." She smiled and grabbed Tsuki's hand. Tsuki nodded with a smile.

Now Yuki, Hidan, Sasori and Deidara were left with the horribly dressed boy. Once again he grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled her and the boys to show them the elementary section of the academy and the dorms. The dorms were co Ed so Hidan, Deidara, Sasori and Yuki shared a room while Tsuki shared a room in the preschool section. They started school the next day so the rested for now. If you're wondering how young children act so much older than they are. Well first its they're natural instincts since they never had a family expect each other and they're demons and whatnot.

Well that's it so far so plz review it motivates me to write faster and I'll try to upload a new chapter of Kids soon I'm blank on that story but ya so plz review review review review! * begs *


End file.
